Going to the store
by kenra
Summary: AU Stahn wakes up late in the evening and decides to visit Lion at the convenience store. Stahn/Lion Lion/Stahn Shounen - Ai. One shot


_Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Destiny nor its characters. I also do not own the song "Convenience Store" from the Album: Brief and Trunks__  
__Warnings: Grammatical Errors. BL. And OOC – ness.__  
__Pairings: Stahn/Lion Lion/Stahn__  
__Setting: Alternate Universe._

_Legend: _

Words in bold are thoughts  
Words in both bold and italics are from the song. (not exact)

_Inspired by a video in youtube by nico nico douga and the song "Convenience Store."_

_I don't have a beta reader, so please spare me :)_

_

* * *

_

Stahn's POV

--_**Beep...! Beep...!**_--

Oddly, I woke up very late in the evening. Usually, I just sleep the whole night off.

I guess there's a first time in everything, right?

--_**Beep...! Beep...!--**_

I got out of bed and saw my sister still asleep.

Slowly, I went out and went to see grandfather.

He's also asleep too.

"**Of course, their asleep. It's late in the evening!**" I thought.

Ah, what the heck should I do...?

It's very late now, I doubt my friends from the town are still awake.

I turned the television on but there was only static.

"**I'm so bored...**" Oh, I know...!

Carefully, I locked the doors of our house and grabbed the bicycle from the side.

**Let's visit Lion at the convenience store!!**

From what I remember, Lion has the night shift from today onwards.

As I rode my bicycle, I thought of what the store is like.

_**It was open 24 hours.**_

And Lion is working there!

_**For 7 days.**_

I can't wait to see him.

_**With built in cameras.**_

I'm going to make a break for it!

Using all my strength, I rode the bicycle at full speed.

And eventually, I saw the lights from the convenience store.

When I arrived, I stopped and saw Johnny singing a song with his guitar.

"_What are you doing out so late at night, Stahn?_" he stops from singing his song and looks at me.

**Why don't you ask yourself that...?**

"_Oh, is it really that suprising?_" I laughed and looked sheepishly to the side.

"_Or did you stay up late so you can see Lion...?_" He gives me a smirk and before I knew it, I see Lion come out of the store.

He blushed a little and threw something at Johnny that knocked him unconscious.

"_Stop spouting such nonsense!_" Then, he went back before I got the chance to say hi to him.

How he heard what Johnny said, I have no idea.

**He'll be alright. **I looked at him.

**Leaving Johnny unconscious there, I went inside to approach my prey.  
**

Of course, I didn't want to seem so obvious so I went through the store.

I went to browse through the magazine area.

Beside me was the almighty Kongman, browsing through some "magazine" of sorts.

So for a few minutes, again I thought of how great it is that they have a convenient store nearby.

_**It's open 24 hours!**_

So when I get hungry, I could just buy food there.

_**For 7 days...**_

And when I need something, I could get it from there too.

_**With a photocopier machine too.**_

And I could ask Lion to make copies of something as an excuse to see him!

Speaking of said brunette, I think it's time to go and say hi.

I went to the counter and greeted him with a smile.

"_Hey, Lion!_" I waved at him.

"_Why are you up so late, Stahn?_" He raises one of his eyebrow and looks at me a bit disbelievingly probably because I'm usually not up this late.

Which is quite true, but for Lion, I could do anything!

"_Nothing really...._" He looks at me thoughtfully for a moment and then sighs.

"_What will you have Stahn..?_" He says trying to sound friendly.

Being friendly was one of the requirements of being a cashier of the store and obviously he's having a hard time.

How he got this job was one major mystery, then again it is Lion after all.

Plus, he's so adorable when he's trying to be more friendly to me.

And him wearing an apron was priceless.

He crossed his arms as he waits for my answer as I thought what I would want.

Hmm... Come to think of it, riding that bicycle made me hungry.

"_Do you have some meat buns?_" Having them sounds good to me now.

"_We ran out of those. Sorry._ " Lion coughs a bit when he said the word sorry. He's really not used to this.

"_Uh..then some bean paste filled buns...?_" Anything is fine to me, my stomach is not picky.

"_Alright..._" Then, he gives me some bean paste buns without me asking how many I want.

What can I say...? He knows me well enough to know how much I eat.

I paid him and he gives me back my change.

The way that he subtly brushed his hand against mine when he hands me my change, made me shiver a bit.

For that, I accidentally dropped some of my change when I tried to put it inside my wallet.

I feel Lion getting irritated by me by every single second, as I slowly get my change from the ground.

After getting all of my change, I stood up and faced him.

"_Will that be all..?_" He looks at me with those eyes saying "go away already!"

I want to stay a bit longer.

"_Uh..._" I tried to think of something else to buy.

_"Stahn..._" He looks at me, his eye twitching a bit.

"_Uhm...._" Man, it's hard to think when your under pressure.

"_The line is getting longer, Stahn._" I do feel the person getting irritated at me behind my back.

"_Uhm..._" Think Stahn, think...

"_Hurry up, Stahn!_" He tries hard not to raise his voice and tries to keep calm.

Oh I know....!

"_I'd like some soup with egg please...!_" Okay, pathetic but at least it's simple.

"_Only one egg?_" He asks me placing an egg in the soup.

"_Oh..Uhm, another one please._" How many eggs do I want anyway...?

"_Okay, that's two eggs...?_" He asks me because he probably knows that I want one more.

"_One more egg, please._" I feel the irritation from the person behind me ever growing.

"_Okay, that's three eggs...?_" He looks at me with a look that says "do you want more or not, be clear already!"

"_That's all, I'm having!_" I said to him cheerfully and this earned a twitch on his eyebrow.

"_You're only having eggs on your soup?_" I'm just a simple guy besides I like eggs!

"_Yeah, how much_?" I looked at him as he computes the amount of money I owe him.

"_About... XXX yen._" He told me and I looked through my wallet.

What's the best way to make this longer...?

Then, I saw a 10,000 yen bill in my wallet and I gleefully laughed inside.

Sorry other customer, but these are the only chances I get to see Lion...in an apron and acting so friendly.

"_Do you have change for a 10,000 yen bill...?_" Now I can seriously feel the murdering desire from behind me.

"_Don't you have a smaller bill, Stahn?_" He looks at me probably thinking "I just gave you enough change earlier, why dont you use that?! Idiot!"

"_I'm paying with a 10,00 yen bill._" I shall stand by my rights.

"_You....I swear..._" He pinches his nose a bit and then sighs.

"_Here, 10,000!_" I smiled at him trying to make him less angry.

"_Fine...!_" He takes the bill and gets the change from the counter.

"_Oh, do you have a bathroom here...?_" I asked trying to buy some time before he gets all of my change.

"_No, not really..._" Then he wraps the food I bought and gives it to me along with the change.

"_Then, where do you go..?_" Seriously, if there's no bathroom here, then where does he go..?

"_Uh...That's not any of your business, Stahn...!_" He blurts out while blushing.

Oh, he looks so adorable blushing.

I quickly grabbed the food items I bought and waved at Lion.

"_See ya later, Lion!_" Then I turned around and went off.

"_...Later..._" He faintly whispers and then went to greet the next customer.

I went out the store and put all my things in the bicycle basket.

I glanced to the side and say Johnny still lying there unconscious.

Boy, that thing that Lion hit him with must have been hard.

I got on my bike and prepared to go.

Then suddenly, the automatic doors open.

And out came Lion.

"_...Stahn...Wait..._" He cried out.

"_...Lion..? What are you...?_" Why is he out here...? What about the customer....?

Then I saw the same customer that was behind me come out with a pack of smokes.

So, he only wanted some cigarettes...? No wonder, he was getting impatient.

"_...I forgot to..put a plastic spoon in your...bag..._" He went towards my bicycle's basket and dropped the spoon in it.

For a second there, I thought he just wanted to see me off...

"_Ah, really? Good thing, you remembered! I hate to file a complaint on your first few days of your job!_" I laughed it off.

"_Yeah, yeah..._" He looks to the side.

"_So...I'll see ya around...?_" I boarded my bike and prepared to take off once again.

"_Stahn....?_" He looks at me but then he averts his gaze to the side.

"_..What is it..?_" I paused before I started to peddle my bike.

"_...C-Come again......_" He stutters between words and I can see a blush forming between his cheeks.

"_..Huh...?_" Did he just say to me to come back again here...?

"_...It was nice seeing y-you... alright... So!!_" Now he's full blown blushing and it was contagious.

Because I felt myself blushing as well.

There was a slight pause before I finally managed to speak up.

"_Alright!_" I smiled at him then I took off.

I turned to look back for a few seconds to see him go inside the store.

When I arrived at my house and took the food from the bag, I was surprised to see that they were actually two plastic spoons in my bag.

"_I forgot to put a plastic spoon in the bag..._" I recalled his words when I took out the two spoons.

Then, a smile formed in my lips.

"_I'll definitely come back later, Lion!_" Then I took out the lid off my soup container and started to eat my food.

--_**Let's go to the convenience store...!**_--

* * *

_Notes:_

_Why Lion says it's XXX yen, I forgot how much it was stated in the song. Plus, it also changed, since Lion gave Stahn a lot of bean paste filled buns XD_

_The part where Stahn said he shivered when Lion handed him his change, he meant that in a sort touchy-feel-blushy kind of way XD and not because he was disgusted or anything :D_

_And their conversations are again based on the song "convenience store"_

_It's not exact, because it was all based from just my memory of the translation of the song._

_For those who doesn't know the song, it's a japanese song from the album Brief and Trunks._


End file.
